


Art and Artistry of Courtship, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A man is wooing Donna, what's Josh's reaction?





	1. Art and Artistry of Courtship, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**The Art and Artistry of Courtship**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything - except for Sweet'ums who he may use in Season 4 if he chooses.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Author's Note:** It's weeks before the premiere and definitely time for Amy-free fluff. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Shelley for her insight and incredible editing skills. Thanks too to Rhonda for her advice on romantically-challenged Josh and Donna.

"I've got to leave, Josh. It's almost 9:30, and I told them I'd be there at 9\. Come on, they're only in town for one day," Donna pleaded with her boss who was searching through the folders on his desk.

"Stackhouse?" he asked.

She reached over and quickly pulled the folder from under a binder and handed it to him. "Now can I leave? And I remind you that you are 20 minutes late for your meeting with Leo and Bruno."

"I know. Dammit. The meeting with Simons ran late, I got a call from Toby complaining about the ads, Sam stopped me to show me a report on the latest welfare numbers...did you call down there and tell them I'm on my way?"

"Yes, twice...and Margaret says that Leo has buzzed her three times asking for you. Now get going so I can get out of here."

"Forget it. You're not going anywhere until I'm out of this meeting which I need to do as fast as possible."

"So I'll page you...," she said, holding up his suit jacket and standing in the doorway in an effort to get him moving.

Josh shrugged on his jacket. "No, I need you to walk in and tell me that I've got an important call from Stackhouse...," Josh insisted as he started down the hall.

"I'll get Margaret to..."

"No, Donna, that's what we're paying you the big bucks for. You're my assistant and I need you to assist me," he said forcefully, poking her in the shoulder for emphasis.

"And you don't want Margaret to tell Leo that you're ducking out of a meeting early," Donna shot back.

"That too."

"Okay, once I get you out of the meeting, then can I go?"

"Who are these people?" Josh whined.

"Old friends from high school. I haven't seen them in years, except for my friend Marcy who I talk to all the time. And she insists she has a surprise for me. They're only in town until tomorrow soooo..." 

"You'll come back after you meet and greet your cheesehead friends?" He was offering his assistant a deal.

Quite used to his negotiating tactics, she quickly counter-offered. "Come on Josh, whatever you need can wait until 6:30 tomorrow morning when I get into the office. I don't want to come back later tonight. I just want to hang out with old friends and try to remember what my life was like before I embarked on this... this..."

"Fascinating, exciting, challenging..." Josh suggested.

"Exasperating, frustrating, impossible life I lead," Donna finished.

"Give me five minutes in this meeting with the bozo and then come and get me...and then..."

"And then ??"

"And then maybe you can leave, although I hope you know that you're gonna have to work this weekend to make up for leaving so early," Josh said firmly.

"Josh, I have to work this weekend whether I leave or sleep in your office tonight...," she protested.

"Well that's an intriguing thought. Alright, you get that report from Margaret while I go in and put on the famous dazzling Josh Lyman show to this prospective donor."

"Exactly who is this guy?" Donna asked as they walked through the halls of the West Wing.

"I don't know...some business whiz, head of a group of under-40 wunderkinds who we're trying to convince should endorse the President ...but so far, the guy seems singularly unimpressed. Bruno thinks bringing him into the White House, having him meet Leo and of course..." he smirked.

"Our very own young leadership," Donna smiled. "I got it...although..." she paused.

"What?? Are you suggesting that I'm not leadership, cuz' need I remind you..."

"No, it's just that you no longer make the age cut," Donna laughed as they approached Margaret's desk.

Josh frowned. Tilting his head towards the office door, he asked Margaret, "Are they in there?"

"Go on in," the red-headed assistant hissed. "They've been waiting for you."

Josh turned back to Donna and tapped his watch. "Five minutes."

She nodded and faced Margaret. "I need the report on the prescription drug initiative."

Josh walked into Leo's office and found the Chief of Staff and Bruno in a heated conversation with a tall, blonde, bespectacled man who checked his watch twice in the moments before Josh could say hello.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I'm Josh Lyman," and he stretched out his hand in greeting.

The younger man shook hands and murmured, "Good to meet you. I'm Gil Hastings." Turning back to Leo and Bruno, Gil continued, "I'm sorry that I can't stay. I'll take everything you've said under advisement, gentlemen, but as I pointed out I have serious reservations about putting the weight of the Young Leadership Council..."

"Why don't you let Josh talk to you about the small business initiatives this administration..." Bruno interrupted.

"I appreciate the efforts of this administration to stimulate small business growth, but you do understand, I would hope, that the Young Leadership Council is primarily made up of executives of companies that are already in the Fortune 500 category. Our needs and concerns are very different and tend to be supported by..."

"Republicans," Josh interjected. "But I think you don't fully understand..."

"No I don't think you do, Mr. Lyman. But I don't have the time right now to go into all the needs of these companies," Gil answered in annoyance. "I would have hoped that you would have found time for us before you were running in an election that shouldn't be this close...and quite frankly, I've been waiting for you for 20 minutes," he looked at the Deputy Chief of Staff pointedly. "Right now, I'm already late for an important appointment." 

Just then, Donna carefully opened the door. She saw the backs of Josh and another man, who were both facing Leo and Bruno. Sensing the tension in the room, Donna looked down at the floor and said tentatively, "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Josh you have a telephone call from Senator..."

Gil whirled around. "Baby Cakes?"

Donna's head snapped up and her mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Baby Cakes, is that really you?" Gil Hastings asked breaking out into a huge grin.

"Sweet'ums?" she answered, stepping into the office. "What are you doing here?"

Gil crossed the room, picked Donna up and swung her around. They hugged each other tightly. Keeping his arms around the assistant's shoulders, Gil asked, "What are *you* doing here?"

"I work here...but are you...are you the Young Leadership Council guy?" she asked oblivious to the stares of her colleagues.

"Yep. They're trying to talk me into supporting the President," he said with a nod and a wink to the speechless trio.

"Do you...how do you...you know Donna?" Bruno finally sputtered out, with Leo and Josh still unable to form sentences.

"Know her?" Gil answered in amazement. "I was married to her."


	2. Art and Artistry of Courtship, The 2

**The Art and Artistry of Courtship**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything - except for Sweet'ums who he may use in Season 4 if he chooses.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Author's Note:** It's weeks before the premiere and definitely time for Amy-free fluff. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Shelley for her insight and incredible editing skills. Thanks too to Rhonda for her advice on romantically-challenged Josh and Donna.

* * *

"Married?" Josh finally squeaked out. "I've...I've seen your security file and there's no mention of a marriage," he added indignantly.

"You didn't tell these good folks that we were married?" Gil asked his Baby Cakes.

"You know, it just slipped my mind." 

"Excuse me, are you suggesting that I'm forgettable?"

"Never, Sweet'ums, that marriage was the happiest two weeks of my life," Donna said seriously, but with a sliver of a smile at the corners of her mouth.

"Donna, what the hell is going on?" Leo interrupted.

Donna and Gil laughed. 

"When I was in high school, our church youth group went on a retreat that focused on marriage, family, and responsibility," Donna explained.

"They paired up the boys and girls for the two weeks we were at camp. I was lucky enough to draw Donnatella Moss as my wife, without any of the marital privileges of course," Gil added.

"You had to budget, plan for the future, deal with unexpected emergencies, take into account someone else's choices. Like when Sweet'ums here," she poked him in the side, "had to choose between paying the rent and buying season's tickets to the Packers."

"Well that was a no-brainer," he laughed. "Do you know how hard it is to get season's tickets? But how about when I suggested that we could save money if she bought generic hand lotion. Wow. Did I learn fast that you don't cross Baby Cakes."

"Of course not," she said indignantly. "I have..."

"Alabaster skin," he finished, and grinned.

"It was the most effective method I've ever seen of teaching teens about the responsibilities of marriage. I couldn't wait to get a divorce from my Sweet'ums," Donna giggled, slipping her arm around Gil's waist.

"Thanks a lot," Gil said good-naturedly, squeezing his Baby Cakes.

Josh scowled.

"And you haven't seen each other since?" Bruno asked.

"Nope. Gil's family moved from Wisconsin after that summer," Donna admitted. "So you're the surprise that Marcy promised."

Gil laughed. "Yep. I ran into Marcy last week at a business conference. When I told her I would be in D.C., she told me that you lived here and suggested it would be fun to surprise you."

"I'm gonna kill her," Donna grinned.

"Um, Donna," Leo interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Leo. I'll wait for you outside, Gil, and then we can go join Marcy and the gang."

"I don't think so," Josh interrupted.

All eyes turned to the Deputy Chief of Staff who was glaring at his assistant and her "husband".

"Excuse me?" Donna answered.

"We have to work on the...the thing," Josh said firmly.

"But you said..." Donna sputtered.

"We're in the middle of a campaign," Josh faced Gil, "and we're working even longer hours than usual. I wish Donna could spend the evening with her old high school friends, but I'm sure you understand..."

"Actually I don't," Gil said pointedly, and then looked at Bruno and Leo.

"Of course Donna should go out with you," Bruno said forcefully. 

Leo nodded.

"Well, in that case, I'll be in touch in the next day or so, after I've canvassed my board. I'm impressed with who you've hired," he winked at Donna. Grabbing her hand, he walked to the door.

"Donna, could I speak to you for a moment," Josh said through gritted teeth.

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in the lobby. I have to get my coat," Donna urged Gil.

"Josh," Leo warned.

"I'll be right back," the Deputy Chief of Staff hissed. "I just need a moment with Donna."

Grabbing her by the elbow, he propelled her through the door. Margaret was away from her desk, so they were alone.

"What is your problem?" Donna whispered.

"MY problem? You're going out with a Republican and you want to know what * **my*** problem is?"

"Gil isn't a Republican, but in any case, who cares? He's an old friend and I'm just having drinks and catching up."

"And to hell with the campaign," Josh said indignantly.

Donna snorted. "Yes, Joshua. My taking off three hours early is a clear sign that I don't care about getting the President re-elected."

"Sure looks that way to me."

Leo stuck his head out of his office. "Josh, you coming? We've got stuff to go over. Donna?"

"Yes, Leo."

"Have fun and if you could maybe convince your "husband"..."

"Don't worry, Leo. I'll use all my wifely charms," she laughed.

"Forget about it. We don't need him," Josh said quickly.

"Are you crazy?" Leo looked at his number two man with surprise.

"See you all in the morning," Donna said moving towards the hall.

"You're not coming back tonight?" Josh whined.

"Of course she's not," Leo said firmly. "Donna, I don't want to see you before 8 tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Leo," Donna said with a wink. "I'll use my time well, I promise..."

"Night Josh."


	3. Art and Artistry of Courtship, The 3

**The Art and Artistry of Courtship**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything - except for Sweet'ums who he may use in Season 4 if he chooses.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Author's Note:** It's weeks before the premiere and definitely time for Amy-free fluff. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Shelley for her insight and incredible editing skills. Thanks too to Rhonda for her advice on romantically-challenged Josh and Donna.

* * *

It was 7:58 when Donna strode through the halls of the West Wing. She nodded to Ginger, chatted for a moment with Bonnie, hung up her coat and arrived at the door of her boss at 8:00 on the dot. Seated behind his desk, with a fierce look on his face, he was debating with Toby, Sam, and CJ the latest poll results.

"Good morning," she said cheerily.

Josh looked at his watch, then at his assistant. "So glad you could join us."

Donna rolled her eyes.

He pouted. "You didn't call me this morning."

"Josh, what's the point of getting permission to come in late if I have to get up and wake you?" she asked in exasperation.

"How's the hubby?" CJ laughed. "Leo told us all about it at staff this morning."

"Wonderful," Donna grinned. 

"But he left, right?" Josh interjected.

"Yep, I took him to the airport at 4:30 this morning."

"What the hell were you doing until 4:30?" Josh demanded, his voice getting higher the longer he talked.

"Dancing, drinking, and going over the President's economic stimulus plan," Donna said seriously.

CJ chuckled. "Whoa, Donna. You hussy. Talking economic stimulus on the first date."

"Bet that wasn't all that was stimulated," Josh said in an undertone.

"Would you knock it off?" Donna said indignantly. "He's my friend. We can talk, drink, dance, and still be *just* friends."

Josh, Sam, and Toby exchanged looks, then laughed. 

"Right," Josh dragged out the word. "Sweet'ums just wants to be friends with his Baby Cakes. Give me a break."

"What? You don't think a man and a woman can be just friends?" Donna asked incredulously. "CJ and Toby are just friends," looking over to the press secretary for confirmation.

"Except Toby wants to make out with CJ at all times," Sam pointed out.

Toby waved his hand in agreement.

CJ grinned.

"Come on, CJ. You have friends who are men, don't you?" Donna insisted.

"Of course," the Press Secretary nodded.

"Men and women can't be just friends," Josh muttered.

"Are you doing a bad imitation of Billy Crystal in When Harry Met Sally," Donna argued.

"No. But...yes, I am. Not the imitation thing, but that guy Harry was right. There's always sexual tension when men and women are friends," Josh asserted.

"But you and I are friends and there's no....," Donna waved her hand between them.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Sam," Donna said quickly. "Surely you have friends who are women. How about you and Ainsley?"

More silence pervaded the room. Turning frantically to Toby, she asked, "You and Tabatha?", but was met with a studied look of indifference by the Director of Communications.

This time CJ glared.

"Well maybe *you* can't have a friendship with a member of the opposite sex, but I most assuredly can. Gil and I are pals, buddies, chums - just like...just like you and Sam," Donna said firmly to her boss.

Just then there was a knock at the door and they all looked up to see Bruno. The campaign advisor was grinning from ear to ear, a scary sight for the man who inspired fear in the hearts of young Republican children. Walking over to Donna, he picked up her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Ms. Moss, the delightful, fascinating, incredibly charming, Ms. Moss. May I congratulate you on a job well done."

Donna's astonishment was mirrored in the faces of the other West Wing staff.

"What happened?" Josh finally sputtered.

"Bartlet for America just got a check for $15,000 from Gil Hastings," Bruno explained.

Donna beamed. "I told you that we talked about the election last night."

Josh snorted. "And you think he made the donation because you made compelling arguments?"

"Of course," Donna answered indignantly. "Friends talk, debate, and sometimes even convince each other of the validity of their viewpoints."

Josh nodded with a smug smile on his face, which just infuriated his assistant even more.

"I understand that Hastings is coming back to D.C. in a few days," Bruno offered.

Josh made a rather odd strangling noise. Donna looked at her boss with little sympathy in her eyes.

"He has business here, for goodness sakes."

The strangling noise grew louder.

"We're friends, Joshua, just friends."

Just then there was another knock, and they all looked expectantly at Margaret, standing in the doorway holding an enormous vase of flowers of every hue and variety.

"I understand from Leo these are for you," the red-headed assistant said, proferring the vase.

"How do you know?" Donna asked.

"They're addressed to Baby Cakes."

"Oh yeah, just friends," the Deputy Chief of Staff said sharply.

"Friends," Donna insisted. "Just like you and Sam."

"Uh, Josh?" Sam said sweetly. "I really prefer pink sweetheart roses."


	4. Art and Artistry of Courtship, The 4

**The Art and Artistry of Courtship**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything - except for Sweet'ums who he may use in Season 4 if he chooses.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Author's Note:** It's weeks before the premiere and definitely time for Amy-free fluff. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Shelley for her insight and incredible editing skills. Thanks too to Rhonda for her advice on romantically-challenged Josh and Donna.

* * *

It was the fourth day since the first gift had arrived and some staff members had noticed that Josh seemed a tad depressed. Or angry. Or violent. It was, quite possibly, when he threw the pair of huge stuffed donkeys, monogrammed "Baby Cakes and Sweet'ums", across the Roosevelt Room, that the rumors had started that something wasn't quite right with the Deputy Chief of Staff. 

In the meanwhile, the Deputy Deputy Chief of Staff had taken to repeating the mantra, "We're just friends," although she had dropped the phrase "like Josh and Sam," when the Deputy Communications Director had suggested that his reputation was being sullied and open to misinterpretation.

So far the gift tally had included, besides the flowers and donkeys: a wheel of Wisconsin cheddar cheese, which all the assistants had thoroughly enjoyed; a Wisconsin foam cheesehead, which had mysteriously disappeared within moments of its arrival; and Wisconsin wine, which was surprisingly good. It was noted that the Deputy Chief of Staff had gulped his two glasses quickly before moving on to harder stuff. 

It was 11:00 p.m. and CJ, Toby, Sam, Leo, and Josh were meeting in the Mural Room to discuss, debate, argue, and generally complain about the ads, the polls, the electorate, and in one particular staff member's case, "The idiocy of certain young leadership guys who are wet behind the ears, breeze into town and...."

"Save our butts," Leo interrupted firmly. 

His number two man scowled.

"Give it up, Josh," Toby snorted. "Hastings delivered the Young Leadership Council to Bartlet and we've had more than $100,000 come into the war chest at a critical time."

"Well, if you're gonna look at it *that* way," Josh huffed.

"Yeah, I think that's the way we're gonna look at it," smirked the Chief of Staff.

Just then Donna entered the room, with a huge tin in one hand, and her other hand behind her back.

"What'cha got this time?" Toby asked excitedly. 

"Chocolate chip cookies," she said nervously. "I thought you might like some," and she slid the tin across the conference table. 

"Anything else?" Sam mumbled through a mouth full of cookies.

She put down a box of candy, which had written across the top, "Sweets from Sweet'ums." 

"Help yourself," she proposed as Sam happily searched through the box for caramels, and Leo slapped Toby's hand away from the chocolate truffle, which he promptly scooped up and popped into his mouth.

Josh crossed his arms and sent death ray glares at his colleagues who seemed immune, possibly protected by the surge of sugar coursing through their veins.

Margaret entered the room with a pile of folders, and squealed, "Oooh, I wondered what gifts of woo would come today. How come so late?" she asked, reaching for a cookie.

"This is the second round," Donna mumbled. "I sent the first batch of goodies over to the press room."

"I wondered why everyone seemed so much nicer during the briefings today," CJ murmured, grinning when she found the chocolate nougat she loved.

"I think Gil Hastings wins the prize for most creative wooing, don't you?" Margaret declared, snatching the chocolate-covered peanut brittle before it could be snagged by her boss.

Josh snorted. "Creative wooing?"

"You know what I mean," the red-headed assistant replied, crunching loudly. "What's the most romantic thing any man ever did to court you, CJ?"

"Hmmm. Well, someone once wrote me a sonnet," the Press Secretary sighed.

Donna noticed a small smile on the face of the Director of Communications. She hadn't realized how much he liked chocolate chip cookies.

"What a girly thing to do," Josh guffawed.

"Beats hanging up a few lanterns and calling it Tahiti," Toby growled.

Josh frowned.

"I had Jenny's name tattooed on my arm," Leo confessed.

"I have a tattoo too," Margaret whispered.

"You do?" Donna squeaked.

"Where? I've never seen it," Leo huffed, checking out his assistant from head to toe.

"If you see it," Margaret smiled enigmatically, "Oliver Babish won't be able to save you," and with that she left the room.

Leo eyes widened.

"I once dressed up in a pirate's outfit, swooped into a sorority house, and carried off this girl I had a crush on," Sam confessed.

"Wow, Spanky, that was pretty romantic," CJ said in admiration.

"And stupid," the Deputy Communications Director sighed. "Unfortunately, her football captain boyfriend met me in the driveway and knocked me flat."

Josh snorted. "What a wuss."

"You're right. Telling a woman that her boyfriend is gay or that he's trying to use her for political advantage, now that's the essence of romance," Sam huffed.

Josh seemed to be acquiring a permanent frown.

"Well, this has been very informative, but if it's all the same to you," Donna interrupted, "I think I'll be heading out."

Josh glanced at his watch. It was close to 11:30.

"You alright getting home?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine."

"Call me when you get there?"

She smiled. "Sure," and she left.

The senior staff resumed planning the last push of the campaign. The conversation was getting heated when Bruno entered the room about 15 minutes later.

"Have you seen Donna?" asked the campaign consultant.

"She left a little while ago," Josh answered.

"Damn. I wanted her to take this file to Hastings."

"Hastings?"

"Yeah. He's in town and Donna was meeting him after work. No problem. She can give it to him tomorrow," Bruno said, moving closer to the conference table.

"Ooh, chocolate covered cherries," he added, popping one into his mouth. "Boy does this guy know how to court a woman."

Josh resumed sending death rays out to everyone surrounding him. 


	5. Art and Artistry of Courtship, The 5

**The Art and Artistry of Courtship**

**by:** Evelyn

**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin owns everything - except for Sweet'ums who he may use in Season 4 if he chooses.

**Category:** Romance, Josh/Donna

**Rating:** CHILD

**Author's Note:** It's weeks before the premiere and definitely time for Amy-free fluff. Enjoy!

Special thanks to Shelley for her insight and incredible editing skills. Thanks too to Rhonda for her advice on romantically-challenged Josh and Donna.

* * *

Josh was trying to read a report on environmental toxins. It was his third time reviewing the material and he had concluded that you could count a person as an environmental toxin. The phone rang.

"Josh Lyman," he growled.

"Josh, are you okay?" Donna asked worriedly.

"Donna? Where are you?"

"Home. You said...you asked me to call when I got in."

"Are you okay?"

"Of course."

"Are you alone?" he demanded.

"Well the cats are here, but my roommate's on a business trip. Why?"

"I...I thought you were meeting...Bruno said you were meeting...you know," he whispered.

"I did."

"And you're home already?" he said, smiling for the first time in days.

"It doesn't take that long to say 'I just want to be friends'," she answered simply.

He sat up in his chair, grinning. "Does this mean that the cookies and candy are gonna stop. I don't mind, but I think Bruno is gonna have a heart attack," he chuckled.

"Well, I suspect the goody train has ended, but Bruno can be consoled by the check from Gil's family that I have to deliver," she smiled. "I told you I was pretty convincing about the economic stimulants President Bartlet is proposing."

"Oh, you're definitely convincing and stimulating." 

He sobered. "Um, Donna?"

"Yes, Josh."

"Do you think that I don't know how to...that I'm bad at...er, that I'm no good at wooing a woman?" he asked seriously.

"Well...." she paused and heard an intake of breath.

"Some women might like cookies and candy and stuffed animals, but I've always thought that a man asking if a woman will be safe getting home, and then insisting that she call just so he could be sure, well to me that's incredibly romantic."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely. Or if a man writes a memo about a woman's favorite teacher, now that's courting."

"Right, I knew that."

"Or if a man goes to the trouble to straighten out a citizenship snafu or brings the girl olives so she doesn't go hungry."

"That definitely beats dueling donkeys, don't you think?" he said with determination.

"Without question."

"Or when a guy goes to the trouble to find the perfect book and then writes the most beautiful inscription ever."

"That's better than a sonnet?" he asked quietly.

"Every time," she said firmly.

"You know what romantic is?" Josh asked.

"What?" she breathed.

"It's when a woman makes up rules so a man who's sick has time to get better."

"Even if he complains about the rules?" she asked.

"Especially if he complains about them..."

She smiled softly.

"And I think it's a gesture of ...you know...of great emotional attachment if a woman never ever brings a man coffee," he declared boldly.

"You think that, do you?" she laughed.

"Yeah, especially if she does bring him some when he might get fired."

"That's why she did it, you know."

"Or checking to make sure that his hamburgers are always burnt..."

"You have an interesting definition of romance," she chuckled.

"Or watching out the window so she knows when he's coming..."

"She misses him," Donna murmured.

"And he misses her. That's why he wants her to call him every morning even though he has an alarm."

"And that's why she doesn't mind."

"Or how about if a woman recognizes that a man is in 12 kinds of pain but can't tell anyone because he's too afraid and so she goes and gets him help whether he wants it or not."

"Always, Josh," she sighs.

"But....do you think it's important for a couple to have special names for each other, like you and that guy Hastings had?" he worried.

"I think when a man and woman call each other by their full names, you know, when they're alone and feeling close, well to me, that's romantic."

He paused.

"Goodnight Donnatella."

"Goodnight Joshua."


End file.
